1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for producing an integrated circuit arrangement. In particular, the invention relates to a method for producing an integrated circuit arrangement with at least one auxiliary indentation.
2. Background Information
An alignment mark may serve for the alignment of a mask with respect to the integrated circuit arrangement. This is called an alignment. The form of the alignment marks depends on the manufacturer of the irradiation apparatus used for irradiation, for example the manufacturer of an exposure apparatus. Alignment marks contain, for example, a plurality of strips of identical or different lengths that are arranged parallel to one another. To simultaneously perform an alignment in an x direction and in a y direction at right angles with respect thereto, an alignment mark contains angled strips, by way of example. As an alternative, marks are produced separately for each alignment direction.
The alignment mark may also serve to monitor the position of a developed resist on the integrated circuit arrangement. This is called an overlay mark. By way of example, the overlay mark has the form of a rectangle or frame. When inspecting the position of the exposed resist, for example a photoresist, use is made of a so-called box-in-box method, for example, which involves determining either the offset of a rectangular overlay mark with respect to a frame structure in a layer situated deeper or the offset of a frame-type overlay mark with respect to a rectangular structure in a deeper layer. If the offset exceeds a predetermined tolerance value in one direction, then the already developed resist is not used for an etching operation. The developed resist is removed and, after the application of a resist, the exposure and development are repeated.
In connection with a planarization during the production of the integrated circuit arrangement, a planar area arises, so that topology-containing alignment marks are absent. If, moreover, an optically impermeable or only inadequately permeable layer is applied to the planar area after planarization, then alignment marks already fabricated in an earlier method step can no longer be used either.